1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric component having a groove for adjustment with a screw-driver which is suitable for use, particularly, in a pre-set trimmer potentiometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional rotary electric component such as a trimmer potentiometer, as shown in FIG. 15, a contact piece 232, a support shaft 233, a terminal 234 mounted by the support shaft 233, and a metallic cover 235, are mounted to an insulating substrate 231 which is formed of a synthetic resin.
Further, a rotor 236 formed of a synthetic resin has a shaft portion 236a and a circular base portion 236c with a recess 236b formed therein. On the underside of the base portion 236c are formed a resistor 237 and a good conductor 238.
In constituting the rotor 236, the support shaft 233 is fitted into the recess 236b, the shaft portion 236a is projected from a hole 235a of the cover 235, and a plate spring 239 is disposed between the base portion 236c and the cover 235.
The rotor 236 when installed is held rotatably by both the support shaft 233 and the cover 235, and the contact piece 232 comes into contact with the resistor 237. Further, the rotor 236 is pushed by the plate spring 239 and the good conductor 238 is in contact with the support shaft 233.
In such a rotary electric component, as the shaft portion 236a of the rotor 236 is rotated, the rotor 236 rotates while being guided by both support shaft 233 and cover 235. At the same time, with the good conductor 238 in contact with the support shaft 233, the resistor 237 slides on the contact piece 232 to adjust the resistance value.